Beauty Bomber
Beauty Bomber is a character of the ''Bomberman'' series and a boss in Bomberman Generation. Referring to herself as the "Red Jewel" of the Crush Bombers, she is the only female of the Crush Bombers group and considers herself the symbol of love and beauty, believing herself so beautiful that White Bomberman had to bow to her. Biography In her first and only appearance (in Bomberman Generation) she and the rest of the Crush Bombers were hired by Mujoe to recover the "Bomb Elements", six crystals who act as the source and origin of the universe's power, that were lost in a planet called Tentacalls. Professor Ein, knowing about this, sends White Bomberman to defeat the Crush Bombers, the Hige Hige Bandits and Mujoe, as well as recover the Bomb Elements. she is the second Crush Bomber confronted by Bomberman. Upon defeat, she falls to her knees, complaining that her defeat "Really Stinks", exploding straight afterwards. Personality Beauty Bomber shares a few similar traits with Bomberman Jetters character Mermaid Bomber: She is spoiled, materialistic, immature, and true to her namesake she sports a beautiful and youthful complexion, which she gloats about to White Bomberman. As her boss stage in Curreina Fields implies, Beauty Bomber has a fondness for pretty things like jewels as the background sports multiple-colored rocks all over the ice. She also throws tantrums when she doesn't have her way as shown in her defeat. Abilities *'Usage of three rocket-powered lasers that follow her wherever she goes' - Serves as an odd method of transportation; the middle laser mainly serves as a protector by generating a stage light-like force field around Beauty Bomber that is only vulnerable to Big Bombs, while the other two are capable of firing laser beams at her command. *'Bomb generation' - Like any Bomber character, Beauty Bomber can generate bombs of her own, which she sends after White Bomberman by hitting them one-by-one with her hips by saying "Here" and "Catch", making them bounce after their target. Special Moves *'Lure of Elegant Flash' - At two hearts down, she calls out the name of and begins using one of her signature attacks, the Lure of Elegant Flash. It can be seen coming when the attack lasers orbit her and start shooting beams straight down. She'll then levitate up, call out the attack, and all three lasers will converge towards the enemies position in a big blast. *'Gorgeous Showtime' - At one and a half hearts to go, she'll use her other signature move: "Gorgeous Showtime." Once she calls it out, all three lasers project very wide beams that circle around her, both protecting her and potentially hurting the opponent for two small hearts. The beams spread out and converge as they orbit her, making them pretty tough to evade. But without the shield laser in normal operation, she is actually vulnerable during Gorgeous Showtime if a Big Bomb pasts those lasers. Lighting Cards #Defeat Beauty Bomber in under 4:00. #Score a direct hit on her laser shield rocket (the device itself, not just the beam) with a Big Fire Bomb. This can only be done while the shield is up. #Score a direct hit on her laser shield rocket (the device itself, not just the beam) with a Big Aqua Bomb. This can only be done while the shield is up. #Disrupt her Lure of Elegant Flash by stunning her with a Big Bomb. The moment to do this is when she stops moving but before she lifts into the air (this can be tough; not only are the lasers still moving but she sometimes raises a shield before doing this). #You need Wind Bombs. As she performs Gorgeous Showtime, get a Big Wind Bomb into her path, and the lasers detonate it close enough to hit and damage her. A good time to try this is when the attack first starts up and the lasers are at their closest; she can still be damaged here. Trivia *Beauty Bomber is probably based on Lady Bomber. Both are "Bombergirls" and both uses a triple laser. *The head of Mama, from the anime ''Bomberman Jetters'', is modeled like Beauty Bomber. *As a secret taunt of sorts, if she gets hit with a large Wind Bomb, she will hold down her skirt and comments "That's Intense!". *She is the only female of her group, like Lady Bomber, Artemis and Pretty Bomber. *It should be noted that when she introduces herself to White Bomber before battling him, she calls herself "Mistress Beauty Bomber". *Beauty Bomber was based on the humanoid jet. Gallery Beauty Bomber.png|Render 4ff285a083461e78.png|Symbol of Love and Beauty Beauty 1.png|Pose 1 Category:Characters Category:Crush Bombers Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Bomberman Generation Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased